


Crowned

by 131r



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight Violence, historical fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/131r/pseuds/131r
Summary: While learning about a dead crown prince’s poem in class, Y/N got transported to the time when the said prince was still alive. With her knowledge of how and why the prince died, she tries to save him and help him become king in order to return to her original timeline.
Relationships: Song Yunhyeong/Original, Song Yunhyeong/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. the spy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this will be my first fanfic to write ((here)). i am not from korea and i only base from what i’ve read and watch online so i might state some factual errors regarding the history of korea. feel free to correct me

You clenched your fist as you read another message from your household. They’ve been texting you non-stop for the past week as if it hasn’t been a year since you ran away from home. Your mind battled itself. Even if you listen or at least try to explain your side, you know it’s just gonna end up with a fight between you and your father again, with him raising his voice like thunders and you packing your suitcase and heading to the farthest hotel possible.

 _It’s better off this way_ , you thought.

You never understood how these ranks and family statuses work. As a kid, you were forbidden to play outside because your life will always be in danger. You cannot eat food until your tasters have tried it and make sure it’s not poisoned. You cannot befriend or easily trust people. You cannot actually live. And you hated it.

After you turned seventeen, you dared to go outside and tried to be free as much as possible no matter how dangerous it was. You changed your name and identity so your family could never find you. Until a week ago.

“What’s that!” You were startled and nearly dropped your phone as a tall guy appeared from nowhere, wearing a white shirt, jeans, and round eye glasses. He poked an area on your cheeks where you had a band-aid on and felt its soreness. So before he could hit you for the second time, you smacked his forehead with your phone and he winced in pain. “AW!”

“You earned that—“

Before you could say one more word, he sat on a chair next to you, quickly recovering from your attempt of homicide. He scanned your face, looking so amused with the bruises you barely covered with a concealer. “Whoa, Y/N. You got into a fight again, didn’t you?”

You don’t remember being close to Jung Chanwoo. He just decided to stick with you ever since you had a class together this semester. You barely even talked when you two were at the drama club before. And your first meeting was both weird and funny.

 _Heol. You really look like her._ Those were his first words.

“It’s really none of your business,” you told him flatly, trying to ignore the fact that he’s looking at you from head to toe now. He must’ve figured out why you’re wearing a hoodie and sweatpants on a sunny day like this—because your whole body is bruised and sore too. But instead of getting offended, his lips flashed a big grin, which you’ve already expected.

You’ve known Chanwoo for more than a year, but since you weren’t close before, you only know a few things about him. Like he’s always full of energy, always looking into the bright side of things, smart but he’s hiding it, and he really reminded you of your younger brother.

“Yeah, anyway, you don’t have a boyfriend yet, right?” he said excitedly. “I know this guy—“

“Shut up. That’s Mrs. Lee, now.” You turned to look at the middle-aged professor walking to your class. When she entered the room, the class shifted and fixed their seats. The chattering fell into silence and even Chanwoo was impelled to face the front. He gave you a quick side glance as if saying, I’ll tell you later.

You all proceeded to the discussion. You tried to focus even though you have lots of things going inside your mind. How did your family even find you? Are they going to force you home? And what for? Your father couldn’t have possibly pushed through that plan. And why is Chanwoo annoying as hell? You internally tried to brush off your thoughts and listened to whatever Mrs. Lee was saying.

“Today we’re looking into poetry during the Goryeo period. Many of them reflected Confucian thought and the theme of loyalty is common. On page 367, we have examples of…” she trailed off.

You flipped the pages of your literature book on top of your desk, scanning through the images and poems written thousands of years ago. Although the style differs from the modern time, the message is still similar. About love, loyalty, family, friendship, and the like. You skipped reading the whole thing and only looked at pictures of people from a _really_ long time ago.

You stopped when an old illustration of a man caught your attention. Under it were the words, _Prince Yun, 1356_. And on the same page is a small poem. You tried to read it but the words are too deep, and you only understood the words ‘love’ and ‘everlasting’. Of course, you weren’t trying hard enough. You always hated reading and comprehension because it reminded you of your indifferent mother, acting like you were some tool for their business so she forced you to read and understand books that you quote, “were going to help someday.”

Anyway, that’s another story for another day.

“He looks funny,” you whispered and showed Chanwoo your book. But he didn’t look. Instead, you caught him staring intently on his own book with furrowed brows, at the exact same page, in the exact illustration, as if it was a puzzle he was trying to solve. “Hey?”

“Prince Yun,” he read the caption.

“That’s right,” Mrs. Lee interposed, hearing Chanwoo. “He was a crown prince in the fourteenth century who’s also a writer. His themes are mostly about love and nature. But his most famous one was his last work, his dying poem. He wrote a little about his failed legacy, but mostly on saying good bye to his lover. That’s why many historians suspected that he killed himself because he couldn’t end up with the woman he wanted. And that’s why he never became the king.”

 _That’s sad_ , you thought. _But also downright stupid._

He was destined to be the king, but he gave up his chances just because what, he couldn’t be with his girl? How many noble princesses were there centuries ago? Pretty sure he could possibly find somebody else. He could’ve been happy, with power, riches, and perhaps a queen. Then again, you thought you were just being a hypocrite. You gave up power and richess as well.

“I want you to study his poem and write a reflection paper to be passed next week. It should be at least five paragraphs long, written in clear sentences. Don’t even try about repeating thoughts and ideas. I want you to articulate the poem well, and I want to hear what you think,” Mrs. Lee said.

You groaned in misery. _Great, more stuff to think about._ You tried hard not to roll your eyes. Like you cared about the prince’s stupid poem and stupid love life. If Mrs. Lee would want to hear what you think, she’ll only hear of your bitter comments and hypocrite opinions.

An idea popped in your mind, something along the lines of bribing Chanwoo to doing your homework. You turned your head to face him next to you but he wasn’t there. You looked around the room. He wasn’t inside. You figured he must’ve excused himself to the bathroom or what, without you noticing. You decided you’ll just ask him when you see him again tomorrow.

But you never got to.

Because seven hours later, just as you’re about to doze off to sleep, you found yourself in a completely new environment. You saw ancient temples, like the ones you see in your history books. The air is different. The sky is different. The people walking by are dressed in old _traditional clothes_. You almost let out a laugh but then you saw yourself wearing almost the same thing, only your clothes looked more ragged and dirty.

And you’re wearing an armor set that looked equally ancient.

Ah, you must’ve fell asleep and you’re dreaming now. That thought calmed down the coming turmoils inside your head, until a woman who looked middle age shrieked and pointed her accusing fingers at you. The people nearby turned their heads toward you with agitated curiosity. The woman screamed again.

“That’s the spy!!!”


	2. the prince

Your eyes widened and you placed your hand on your chest, “Who? Me?”

“Guards! Get her!” More people swarmed the area. Their faces evident of fear and anxiety, yet they didn’t leave and waited for the guards to pick you up. You were panicking, looking left and right and sometimes telling yourself to wake up. It didn’t work. You tried biting your tongue. Nothing happened. You scanned the area for an escape route but before you could decide where to run to, a hand grabbed your arm and dragged you away from the people.

You couldn’t see him, but you’re sure he was a guy and he was familiar. You could only see his back as he was walking fast to somewhere, and he’s dressed with clothes a bit like yours. If this dream would go on longer, you thought it’d be safe to consider that both of you are on the lowest class in this community.

“Who are you and where are you taking me?” you demanded.

“Shh,” he only replied. You two fast-walked for a good five minutes, with his hand still on your arm. You don’t understand a thing that’s happening.

Finally, you reached an old temple isolated from the people. He stopped and let go of you before facing you. That’s when you finally saw his face.

“Holy shit! Chanwoo!” you squealed in delight you almost clapped your hands. Still convinced that you’re dreaming, you then creased your brows and wondered why the hell is Chanwoo inside your dream?

“How did you know my name?” the guy asked.

“Not funny. What’s happening? Why did that woman call me a spy?” you asked him.

“ _Because_ you’re not from here and you’re wearing a different emblem.” Chanwoo pointed a black badge-looking item pinned to your chest that you just noticed. You don’t know what it means. “This kingdom’s emblem color is red. The neighboring kingdoms are green and white. Where are you from?”

You are so surprised and confused that you looked constipated. First, Chanwoo is in your dream _and_ is talking so serious. That’s so not him. Second, he’s talking about kingdoms and colors and emblems. This is indeed the weirdest dream you ever had.

“Dude. What’s up with you? Did I smack you too hard with my phone? Or did I accidentally hit myself?” You asked Chanwoo, but he just looked even more confused.

“Du—what? Look, lady, you have to talk if you want to be saved from the king’s rage. Or worse, the princes’. I don’t even know why I dragged you away from those people, but you looked familiar,” he said.

“Well, of course, dumbass. I’m your seatmate and clubmate. I let you copy on Math and you do my essays.” You made a _duh_ look that he still didn’t understand.

He didn’t talk. That gave you a moment to stare at his face. He definitely looks like Chanwoo, but somehow he also doesn’t. That’s so twisted, but you don’t know how he’s that way either. As if it’s Chanwoo but younger, or older. It’s confusing. He is Chanwoo, but also not Chanwoo. You gave up figuring it out and just asked him. Maybe he has a different character in this dream. So with a straight face, you asked, “Who are you?”

“I—“

Before he could answer, you heard men shouting, horses yelling and the sound of their hooves galloping so fast. It got louder and louder as seconds quickly pass by. The next thing you knew, you’re hooked in the arms by a couple of palace guards. How you knew they _are_ palace guards, you’re unsure. One thing you’re certain of is that you’re dead meat now, hearing they’re taking you to the king. And Chanwoo is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

“Damn,” was the only word you managed to spit out after being tossed in front of the throne. You landed on your knees and you knew they were bruised under your clothes. You know that feeling like the back of your hand. But you stiffened after that, because dreams aren’t supposed to hurt you physically. So you glanced up to see the king, and you stiffened even more.

“You,” the king spoke. He was dressed all traditional, fancy, and scary. He looked like Jafar from Aladdin. The cartoon version. You felt like a first grader scared of her math teacher upon seeing him for the first time. “I know you. I know that badge.”

“You _know_ me? Great, then tell me. Because I don’t even know myself and I don’t know what this badge means,” you spouted, ignorant to wherever you got the courage of speaking like that. “This dream is taking so long I might just enjoy it because when I wake up, I’ll have to work on my literature essay.”

“Oh no, this isn’t a dream, child,” the king almost chuckled, but he still looked scary.

My forehead creased. “What are you saying?”

“The scholars in this era say that people like you usually bring bad omen. It means something terrible is about to happen. Perhaps the death of a king, or the end of an era. Probably carnage of a kingdom, or anything else tragic. You are the harbinger of ill-fate,” he spoke. And then he stood up. You almost crawled yourself backwards because you thought he was going to strangle you now to end this bad omen he was saying.

“However,” he continued. “You also hold the future. I know where you are from. I won’t finish you off like the old kings did to those who came before you.”

The guy was making no sense, but you feared for your life. If you’re killed inside your dream, are you going to die in real life too? Is that what happened to those who died in their sleep? You shivered because of your thoughts. Just then, an announcer entered the room and bowed to the king.

“Your highness, the princes have arrived.”

The doors opened wider. You craned your neck to see it and you found it funny, because the scene was straight out of a drama. Came marching in fancy royal clothes are six young men, all looking very handsome and dignified. They presented themselves to the king, not giving you a single glance. You normally wouldn’t give a damn, but one of them, the one leading them, looks so much like the prince in your book.

No, he _is_ the prince.


	3. uncalled for

You covered your mouth with your hand in shock. This dream gets even weirder. Still, you stared at him in awe, not because he striked you as someone so regal and handome (although, he does) but because you remembered him as the dumb prince who gave up life because of a silly reason. Oh, you can’t wait to meet whoever this girl is, if you’re going to.

A few minutes after that, someone else entered the room. He walked like a prince as well, but doesn’t look like a prince. Chanwoo looked at you as if he already expected you to be here.

“Ah, my sons,” the king said with a relief. “Yun, Bin, Won, Hyuk, Jun, Hwan. And of course, Woo.”

Chanwoo was a son of the king!?

“Father,” he was the first one to speak and kneel to the king. “With your permission, I request the spy to stay with me. I know what to do to rid of her.”

“The spy?” one of the princes murmured. That’s how all their attentions turned to you. You looked at them carefully. One by one, eye to eye. Boys have never intimidated you. You stopped when your eyes met Prince Yun’s. His face refleced that of your history book. Does that mean he dies around this time?

“No. The lady is not a spy, but a visitor,” the king spoke.

After he said that, a couple of maidens came and assisted you to stand up. You haven’t even realized that you were still on the floor. You stepped back, a tiny bit afraid that the king would struck you or whatever. He really looked like he wanted to kill you. Nobody can be trusted in this place.

Another prince kneeled and asked, “From where, Father?”

“The future.”

Everyone looked confused, even you. The future? What does the king mean? This is real? You really time travelled back to the past? That’s impossible. Maybe you’re just really daydreaming because your subconscious keeps thinking about the dead crowned prince. But why did the fall hurt you? Why did your knees feel like they’re bleeding?

“She’s not from here,” the king added.

“No.” You turned to him when you heard his voice. The said crowned prince got down to the floor and kneeled. “Father, she has the mark, and an armor. If my theory is correct, she belongs to to the army of the Black Wolves.”

“T-The B...” Chanwoo stuttered.

“That’s impossible. The Black Wolves are only a legend to scare the children. They don’t exist,” another prince said.

Prince Yun suddenly stood up and walked the distance between you two. He snatched your hand and tore off the sleeve of your clothes from your wrist up to your elbow. You were so surprised from his sudden movement that you almost punched him. But you were taken aback, like everyone else, when you saw an inked mark on your forearm. You haven’t seen that before. And you definitely did not tattooed your skin.

It’s an abstract image, like a band surrounding your forearm. But to you it looked like an army of wolves with shields and swords.

“You... what are you...” the king trailed off. “If you really are with the Black Wolves, then...”

Tension filled the room, with a hint of terror. You’re scared of the king, and the princes seem to be scared of the said legend. You hate to think about it but they’re right. You have the mark, whatever that is. You’re wearing a freaking full set armor. You also have this weird energy, as if if someone would give you a sword, you can definitely wipe out an entire town with it. Scary. Weird.

“Leave me with the crowned prince and the visitor.”

Everyone followed the king. The princes and the maidens walked immediately out of the room, leaving you with Prince Yun and a bunch of guards inside. The two of you are standing in front of the king who’s in silence. He seems to be thinking about something thoroughly.

“Hmm, yes. Possible.” He turned to you and to Prince Yun. “If you truly are a member of the Black Wolves, your pack will come to get you, then. You are a warrior. You are restless. We will grant you hospitality in this kingdom, but you will be protecting the crowned prince in the meantime.”

_What?_

You thought the king gave you an I-know-you-know-something look. You shivered. Is this about the prince’s death?

“Father,” Prince Yun protested. “I can protect myself. I—“

“It is decided.” The king doesn’t look open for any more suggestions. Prince Yun looked at you with creased forehead. Cool. If the king spared your life, his son wouldn’t.

You are so gonna die in this dream.

* * *

You can’t put through words how stressful everything went after the talk with the king. After you were dismissed, the maidens led you to your room. They alluded you to take a bath and placed an ancient looking hanbok but with a regal design on top of your table. You tried to chase off a few maidens who insisted to assist you on bath. Gosh, that was so weird. How did old people do it before?

You felt more comfortable wearing your armor set instead of the hanbok, so you asked them to clean it for you before you put it on again. You tied your hair on a pony tail. And lastly, you placed your emblem back on where it was before. On your left chest, near your heart.

You noticed a shadow outside your sliding wooden door, which is very thin compared to modern ones. You decided to take a peak and you saw Chanwoo walking back and fourth with his hands on his back. He is still dressed differently compared to the other princes. But the king called him his son. He glanced up and your eyes met.

“You have to come with me,” Chanwoo told you.

You remembered his first request to the king. He said he knows whay to do to rid of you. What if he’s a bad Chanwoo?

You shook your head, but you’re still rooted on the spot. Chanwoo looked even more serious before stepping towards you, holding your arm, and dragging you out of your room. You passed by corridors with maidens and soldiers but they didn’t seem to notice. At least they pretend to.

What is up with this dream Chanwoo and why does he keep on dragging you by your arm?

“Can you _please_ stop being weird,” you finally told him after you pull back your arm. Both of you halted. You’re somewhere near an open space in the kingdom, but with almost no other people around. “What is up with you?”

“Fine. I don’t know how it happened but I feel like I’ve seen you before. I’ve had flashes, like a dream, but only I was awake. And it happened a long time ago. When I first saw you I suddenly remembered,” he explained in a whisper.

“What? What did you see?”

“You. In a different... place. In different clothes. You had something in your face, like a...”

“A band-aid,” you said unconsciously.

“Yes. That.” He looked sure for a second, and then his brows met. “I don’t know what that is. But that.”

That’s so weird. He had visions of the real Chanwoo, your seatmate. But then the real Chanwoo also looked gloomy when he saw Prince Yun in your history book, as if he kind of knows him. Is it possible that _this_ Chanwoo and the real Chanwoo is the same person in different timelines? Like a reincarnation.

“But why are you dressed differently than the other princes?” you finally got to ask him.

“I left my responsibilities of being a prince to become a scholar. I study the sky and the stars. I predict happenings and warn the kingdom. Most of my predictions are correct. That’s why the king still acknowledges me as his son.”

“What about this? Have you seen my arrival before hand?”

“No...” He shook his head. “You are uncalled for. No one knows what you bring.”


	4. two weeks

You are pretty sure the king told you you bring ill-fate, but you didn’t tell Chanwoo. Because after he said those words, you heard the sound of hooves galloping closer. You thought it was the palace guards. But the crowned prince presented himself riding a beautiful, white horse. He looked so manly even with his soft features. And those lips... damn. Why does he have to die at an early age?

_What if you can prevent it?_

“I need the presence of the visitor. I have to hunt for ingredients in the woods and father wouldn’t let me go without you,” Prince Yun said with such a dreaded face. He almost rolled his eyes.

You looked back to Chanwoo and he just nodded.

“How am I supposed to go with you?” you asked the crowned prince.

“I asked the guard to get you a horse. He’ll return soon.” As if on cue, another galloping horse came to the scene ridden by a palace guard. It was a caramel colored stallion. He stepped down after halting next to the prince’s horse and then gestured you to ride it.

Shit.

“You do know how to ride a horse, do you,” Chanwoo whispered to you.

“Of course,” you don’t. “I’m from the Black Wolves after all.”

You don’t even know what you’re saying. But you walked forward and miraculously climbed up the horse successfully without it killing you, or the guard, or Chanwoo, or Prince Yun. The crowned prince almost looked amused, but he still have an untrusting scowl on his face. He nodded to Chanwoo before he moved the reigns of his horse.

You followed after him. You were cursing inside your mind. You don’t know how to ride a freaking horse but you seem to do it naturally. Maybe you truly are from the Black Wolves in this dream. Though, you don’t know what exactly they are. Are they a group of warriors? Like the Avengers? Prince Yun seemed to know what was on my mind because after we entered the woods, he slowed down and started talking.

“The Black Wolves are a legend, you know...” he trailed off. “They’re meant to scare the children. I was one of the few who believed they’re real.”

“Why?” you asked. He looked back to you with a deadly look because of interrupting.

“The Black Wolves are a pack of independent warriors. Sometimes, they’re called the Ghost Soldiers. No one knows where they are. No one knows exacty what they are, how many people they have, how they work. But they always appear in a war. They will choose a side. And whatever side they’ve chosen, they’re always bound to win. After that, they’ll disappear again.

They were never seen in this kingdom. That’s why the people here believed they’re a myth. However, I personally saw one of them when I was a kid. He was a lone soldier. I helped him in secret and in return, he said when he becomes powerful enough, I’ll have the whole pack whenever I need help. I was a child then. At this point, he must be really old... It happened a long time ago.”

He looked at you once again. You almost ordered your horse to take you back to the palace grounds.

“... and then they’d send you?” he said those words with an insulting tone. “I don’t even think you’re really one of them. You just have the badge, but you’re weak—“

“Ssh.” You cut him mid-sentence. You stilled. You kept your senses focused on the surroundings. The trees, the leaves, the soil. The sound of footsteps coming from all directions and the sound of blades being taken out. And then you spoke again with a low voice. “Do you hear that? Do you have any patrols in the woods?”

Prince Yun shooked his head. “No. They’re way beyond, along the boarders.”

He seemed to get what you were trying to say. He sensed them too. He readied his bow and arrow. You drew your sword out. Your eyes are scanning everywhere until you finally see them, slowly engaging. About fifteen armed men are surrounding you and the prince now. They are all dressed like civilians. They have no emblems. You cursed to yourself even worse than before.

Those sinister eyes...

“We have a word that the prince always lurk in the woods!” laughed one of them. “Your head will give us riches from the other kingdom!”

Another one hissed and tilted his head when he looked at you. “We never got a word that you play with someone. Even though, she’s just a girl...”

Your blood boiled after hearing what he said. They’re just like those assholes who tries you in real life. You always get into a fight with them, which leaves you with a lot of bruises and cuts. Chanwoo always noticed. You braced yourself for a fight before jumping to the ground from your horse. You can’t help but smirk.

Whatever this Black Wolves magic that’s happening to your body now, you like it. Because you felt so pumped out to fight.

You advanced, slashing your sword through the air, disabling your enemies. Prince Yun was shooting arrows on his horse while you fight on the ground. The men keep on targeting you. Some of them attack all at once, but you always successfully defend yourself. A few minutes later, fifteen bodies are scattered in the woods. None of them are dead, but most of them are severely hurt.

“Just a girl, huh?” you managed to whisper to yourself.

Your attention was drawn back to the prince who looked serious, as if he’s drawing a plan inside his mind. “One of us should call the palace guards, the other stay to look after these men and make sure they’re not going to escape.”

“Alright. It’s much safer for you to go back to the palace. I’ll stay here,” you said while nodding.

The prince clearly hated to be ordered around, but he knew you were right. Besides, if anything happens to him, the king will have your head. He galloped his horse fast back to the palace. And you stood there, waiting. You looked lazily at the bodies of your enemies. Some of them are still conscious.

You sighed while you waited. Somehow, you regretted suggesting that idea. You were never patient, even in the real world. That’s one of the reasons why you ran away. You’re about to climb up your horse again when you felt something aggressively flying towards your direction. It was so fast that the tip of its blade brushed slightly on your cheek, giving you a shallow cut, before it slammed to the trunk of the tree behind you.

You were alarmed as you touched your face. It was bleeding a bit. You turned your attention to the arrow and then to the direction where it was from. Nobody was there. You looked back to the arrow. There was a small cloth attached to it.

You looked closely. Something was written in it.

“2 WEEKS.” And under it was a mark that was very identical to the one inked on your arm.


End file.
